As technology improves, integrated circuits, such as microprocessors, continue to become faster and more powerful. However, the benefits of increased speed and higher data throughput must be balanced with the costs of increased power consumption and higher operating temperatures.
When a microprocessor (also known in the art as a “central processing unit” or “CPU”) approaches or exceeds a certain power or temperature threshold, the microprocessor must be powered down to avoid microprocessor malfunction or damage. For example, if a microprocessor's cooling system fails, the microprocessor must be shut down quickly in order to avoid overheating. Similarly, if a microprocessor is drawing power in a manner that adversely affects other computer chip components, the microprocessor must be powered down to avoid undesirable effects.
However, the high-power nature of a microprocessor makes it difficult to power the microprocessor down instantly because doing so might cause damage to a computer chip's power supplies. The magnitude of such an instant change in current would be so high that a large change in voltage might result potentially damaging not only power supplies, but also computer chip components. Equation 1 shows the relationship between voltage, change in time, and change in current:V=Z*i  (1)where V represents voltage, Z represents impedance, and i represents current. Thus, it follows that when i is instantly decreased, V decreases at a rate that a typical computer chip cannot sustain.
FIG. 1 shows a typical relationship (10) between current and time when power to a microprocessor, or other integrated circuit, is decreased instantly to a desired level. Particularly, FIG. 1 shows the rate of current change, Δi/Δt, when current is reduced from 10 amps to 5 amps.